A Heart's Shadow
by ShoZettaSlow
Summary: KH AU It was AkuRoku centric, might be later. Just thought I'd try something new. Gets psychological & weird ...my kind of weird... and is as usual yaoi. Lemons and smut later on but for a while it's just angsty fluffy drama. Oh and Rufus is Godfather.
1. Chapter 1

I've been gone a while and now I start a new story? What the hell? Sukisyo, Junjou Romantica and various other yaoi related issues have come up.

This is more of an experimental thing for fun, I wanted to try something new.

Ok so I was thinking about Organization XIII (which I do a lot) and how even though they don't exist they can still be seen and heard. Also they can hurt 'real' people. Then I started thinking about existence and this was born. Pretty much me thinking out loud and playing around with characters from Squeenix games. It's…different…but fun so far. It also gets into sanity, trauma, fluff, drama.

Pairings: Soriku, AkuRoku, Cleon (flashbacks of Zacloud... that's my word for it), Vinceroth, RenoRufus, Demyx, and whatever else pops into my head.

_It hurts. _

_So much that I can't make a sound._

_Riku._

In his pain hazed mind that was all he could think of. His mouth remained shut and his vision was blurred by tears. He could barely hear the words that were spoken to him before he lost consciousness.

"Why is it you?"

--

Riku paced his apartment in frustration.

"Damnit where is he?" He though out loud to himself. "He probably got caught up playing the demos at Wal-Mart again." Just as he reached for the phone it started to ring. He gave a frustrated sigh and answered it with a curt "Hello?"

"Riku!" Came the voice on the other end.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

"Riku! I-It…He…needs."

"Calm down just tell me what's wrong."

"Riku?" Said a man's voice.

"Reno? What the hell's going on?"

"It's Sora, he's in the hospital."

"What?!"

"We're not sure what happened yet but I'm coming to pick you up right now."

Click.

He sank to the couch, the phone still clutched tightly in his hand. Barely aware of the red head bursting into the room and half-dragging him to the car parked outside. Reno spoke quietly to him until he regained his composure.

"What happened?" He asked when he had the coherency to speak.

"I'm not sure, he was found outside the store, looks like he was beat up pretty bad. Don' worry though, he'll be fine."

"Don't worry? What if something like this happened to Rufus?"

Reno glared at him. "If something like this happened to Rufus I would _do_ something about it rather than sitting around _bitching!"_

Riku winced and muttered an apology. He couldn't help but agree, when Rufus had been left for dead by a rival gang. _Would I really be able to do that?_

"Don't worry, I still have some sway with certain people, I'll ask around." His voice was flat and his eyes were burning. The two remained silent for the rest of the drive.

--

Sora's face was swollen and bloody; he had bruises all over his body and had apparently cracked some ribs. His brother, Leon hung over his bed almost in tears look while Cloud leaned against him looking faint

"Hello, my name is Aerith." The doctor greeted them. "Sora is sleeping right now, but you can stay until he wakes up.

The nurse frowned. "There probably shouldn't be this many people in the room. He'll freak out when he wakes up."

"That's true Yuffie; could some of you please leave?" She seemed apologetic.

They glanced at each other.

"I'll go, I guess." Reno said "Get a description."

"I should go too." Kairi said reluctantly. "Tell him I'm sorry, will you Riku?"

"I can't be here; I'm sorry Leon I just… I can't do this again." He seemed to be talking more to himself.

The only ones in the room were Riku and Leon.

"He's still not over Zack."

"It takes time to get over something like that, it's not like they just broke up."

"…"

"…"

"Where's Sephiroth?"

Riku shrugged "I didn't tell him about this before I came here."

The older man grunted in reply and continued staring at Sora.

"You don't think this is because of him do you? I mean Rufus' people have been targeted before."

"No… they would've gone after him. Or you if they didn't think they could take him."

"I doubt they could've."

"…"

"…"

"To be honest I was hoping to avoid talking about this until he woke up."

"…"

"So how've things been going with you guys?"

Riku sighed inwardly and forced the words out, barely paying attention to what they were. His mind still clouded with anger at the sight of Sora's face. His ears started ringing, it was all he could do not to grip his head and scream, but something in his mind told him to concentrate. He focused on the sound and heard a deep calm voice. He couldn't tell if he was hearing it or feeling it.

'Surrender to the darkness… give yourself to me… find the power to help Sora'

He'd heard this voice when he got mad, or upset, or just bored; he'd always dismissed it as his own imagination and wondered if Sora was rubbing off on him. This time he found himself wishing the voice was real, that this 'power' really could be obtained simply by surrendering, he knew though that the voice wasn't real and that he could never find the attackers on his own. Without realizing it he sank to his knees, overtaken by the despair of feeling powerless.

Will Sora ever come out of his coma? Will the attackers ever be caught? Will I ever get to the main point of the story? All this and more later! *Dramatic music here*

Riku hears voices. Rufus and the Turks are in the mafia. They run it like the Godfather, it's subtle and somewhat honest and only does what's necessary for business. That's the natural way.

Aerith is a doctor, good for her! I thought it would be cliche for her to be a nurse (a doctor's not cliche too?) Yuffie is one of those nurses that someone would either love because she's so happy or think 'should this girl _really_ be here?' I like Yuffie for the most part, she's so cute ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Zettagasp! Two chapters in one day. I'm kinda messing around with different writing styles (they still sound almost the same). I noticed that almost everyone in this story just happens to be gay, that's just a coincidence.

Slight Vinceroth fluff, brotherly love then dramaaaaa.

The blond girl sat by the bed, patiently waiting for its occupant to wake up. She was somewhat relieved that the other two had gone home; they might not have reacted well to her. The small amount of moonlight through the closed curtains gave the white room a bluish glow.

The brunette on the bed opens his eyes and looked at the girl beside him.

"Namine?"

"Sora. You're in the hospital." She said.

"What time…?"

"Almost midnight."

"Still here?"

"I waited until your brother and Riku left, I wasn't sure what they would say."

"Riku?"

"Yes he was here."

"How?"

"I waited in a bathroom until everyone had left."

"Oh…with that I thought… you… posing as a nurse."

Namine laughed and tugged at the skirt of her white dress. "I guess I could pass of as an old fashioned nurse." Her face became serious. "Don't exert yourself too much though. Do you know why I came?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She took the sketchpad from under her chair. "Tell me."

--

Reno licked his lips nervously. "You think this has anything to do with us, Rufus?"

The blond sitting beside him frowned. "That makes no sense; Sora's not even connected to us."

"Well he is Sephiroth's brother's boyfriend."

"If they wanted to go after Sephiroth they'd go after him, or Riku if they had common sense."

"I know. I just get kinda paranoid, ya know?"

"It's understandable after what happened to us."

"Yeah," He paused. "I guess some people are fucked from the start, yo."

--

When Riku arrived home he was greeted by Sephiroth, sitting calmly on the couch while Vincent stroked his hand gently. He didn't look up at the sound of the door but said calmly. "You're home late."

"Yeah…" he muttered

His older brother got up slowly and walked toward him, his expression not changing. "Where the _hell _were you? I've told you: _tell_ me when you leave. Or at least _call._"

"I was at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Sora got attacked; the doctor said he'd be alright, though."

"Do they know who did it?" Sephiroth's voice was dangerously low.

"No, but Reno said he'd work on it."

"Did you talk to Sora?"

"No, he was asleep when we visited him."

"Alright, please call me if you do this again, we'll _both_ go see him tomorrow." He turned and walked into the bedroom, closing the door.

Vincent looked at Riku for some time before speaking. "You shouldn't worry him so much, you know how he gets."

"I don't see why he feels like he has to protect me, I'm nineteen."

The man sighed heavily. "He still feels responsible for-"

"Please don't bring that up."

"You have to face it sometime."

"I have faced it, I faced it and lived it and now I'm just fine."

"I thought the same thing; you'll never be free until you can really-"

"Look, I've heard this before alright? Every counselor, therapist and idiot of the street tells me I'm broken."

"I never said you were broken."

"Right, I'm just wrong, aren't I? Just like she always said. I was born _wrong_." He stopped himself as he heard his voice rising.

"This is proof that you're still caught in the past."

"Just go fuck my brother."

"Riku…"

"Forget it; I'll take care of it myself."

~~Dream sequeeence~~

_Little could be seen in the darkness but the two figures could just be made out, feeling their actions out. Soft voices and heavy breathing could be heard._

_"Axel… you… Nn!"_

_"I want to love you, Roxas. I want to love you so much."_

_He watched them intently through a portal. He smirked at these last words. "So those two are still saying that. They should realize by now, nothing goes on in this place without my knowledge. Still," He added thoughtfully, I suppose this could be used to my advantage."_

Yes, Namine wears a nurse dress.

I've never been good at writing dreams, I can't make them vague enough. Anyway I'll get into the whole story... later... someday. I have it in my head I just have to put it into words then type it then upload it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I made it clear that the last part of the last chapter was a dream. I was going to have Riku waking up but decided not to; I still wanted everyone to know it was a dream though.

Has anyone noticed that both my KH stories have the word heart in them?

Every story that comes into my head involves people with twisted minds or fucked up lives. I'm not sure why. I guess it's because most of the people I know have pretty fucked up lives. Such is the world.

I started watching Japanese horror movies and I noticed most of them are better than American ones, more creative and usually deep. Are the Japanese better at everything? 

If I were a guy I would move to Japan and be in a host club, just thought you all should know that.

Riku woke up to Sephiroth gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw his brother dripping wet in a towel.

"Can't you put some clothes on?" He groaned sleepily.

"No, no I can't. You were talking in your sleep again."

"I was?"

"Yes, something about a castle and knowledge, then you started arguing with yourself and laughing like a maniac so I woke you up."

"Huh."

"Have you been hearing that voice again?"

"No." That was a lie. _There's no point in telling him I have, he'll just stress out. He still blames himself, after all. _The memory flashed in front of his eyes for a moment but he shook it away.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes!_" When he was twelve he'd gotten sick of therapy, it didn't do anything and it never made him feel better. So he started lying and simply ignoring the voice, which had worked better than the five years of talking to whichever friend-for-hire he happened to have.

"Do you want to go to the hospital today?"

"Yeah."

"Alright get ready, I'll wake Vincent."

~~At the Hospitaaaal~~

When they arrived they found Cloud and Leon pulling into the parking lot. Cloud seemed to tense slightly when he saw them. Sephiroth sighed. "He hasn't gotten over Zack has he?"

"It takes time." Riku said comfortingly. "He knows it's not your fault."

"But it is my fault."

"No it's not!"

Vincent cut in. "He's right Sephiroth; you need to stop blaming yourself for everything."

They were cut off by the couple's arrival. Cloud smiled sadly and Leon gave a curt nod. The group silently set off for Sora's room.

--

Sora was awake when they got there and he grinned happily. "Riku."

Riku smiled and walked over to touch Sora's face gently. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head to glance behind the silver hair. "Hey guys. Oh, I almost forgot. He reached under his pillow and withdrew paper. "Here."

"What's this?"

"It's a drawing of the guy who attacked me. Namine drew it."

Riku's eyes widened. "You're still talking to Namine then?"

"Yeah she came last night; she didn't want you to see her."

"Why not?"

"She said she wasn't sure what you'd say."

Leon leaned over Riku's shoulder to look at the drawing. "Sora this is…"

"I know, he looks like me right? Maybe that's why he attacked me. He had blond hair though. Maybe Namine's Dad and my mom had a kid together."

Sephiroth smiled calmly. "We're going to get something to eat, would you like anything Sora?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry, thanks though."

He nodded and casually dragged his companions out of the room, shutting the door. They walked a ways down the hall before stopping and getting in an elevator.

"Riku, I thought you said Namine was gone."

"Who's Namine?" Cloud asked.

"I thought she was." Said Riku.

"It did seem like he'd stopped talking to her." Leon added.

"Who's Namine?" Cloud asked again.

"Maybe she's here because of the attack." Vincent said.

"I guess something like this would bring her out." Riku said thoughtfully.

"Who the hell's Namine?!" Cloud screamed.

"You never told him Leon?"

"Well we didn't meet until she was gone."

"Just tell me who she is."

Leon sighed. "Well when Sora was young our parents died in a car accident, I had to work to take care of him so he would be left home alone."

"That's how we met." Riku cut in. "We lived next to each other and I'd always see him playing alone in his yard. So one day I talked to him."

"Sephiroth would watch Sora while I was gone."

"He said that Sora was an orphan he took care of for community service."

"Then… they moved."

"That was about the time that Sephiroth moved in with me." Vincent added.

Sephiroth shuddered slightly and Vincent put a comforting arm around him. "They would still visit us sometimes; we didn't live that far away. Sora remembered the way and would sometimes walk there on his own when Leon was at work."

"One day he came to us with bruises on his arms and face." Riku clenched his fists. "We checked the rest if his body and he was pretty banged up. It wasn't anything life-threatening but we still called Leon."

"When I asked him what had happened he cheerfully answered that he'd met a man on the street and that he'd tried to hurt him. He didn't go into detail and he seemed more interested in the little girl who'd saved him: Namine. Apparently she'd yelled at him to stop, calling him Xemnas."

"After that he'd talk about how Namine would sneak over to his house and they'd play together, I'd always ask to meet her but I never got a chance to."

"Then when he was about eleven I heard him talking to someone in his room, I opened the door but there was no one there. I asked him who he was talking to and he said Namine, then I asked him where she was and he said she'd disappeared when she heard me coming."

"He told Sephiroth and I the next day and said to just play along. So we never said anything."

"I put Sora through therapy saying that he had ADD. Eventually he stopped talking about her."

"You said he had ADD?" Cloud laughed.

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"Yeah, I guess it does make sense. So do we just play along?"

"I don't know what else we can do."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful. "I don't think there's much of a risk anyway, Namine always seemed to me like an innocuous companion more than a pernicious mental presence."

Cloud looked confused again.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Quite."

"Very well then."

"Jolly good."

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes, brother dear?"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Sora's room."

--

After talking with Sora a while longer the group was almost driven out by Nurse Yuffie. Sephiroth trudged to the car, bombarded once again by the remnants of Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

**There's Sora's life, looong dialogue. That's mostly Leon and Riku talking. Next chapter will be Riku and Sephiroth's past. **

**I **_**had**_** to put naked Sephy in there I just **_**had**_** to. **

**Vincent's not saying much, I'm trying to give him a role in this story while still keeping his character. He's so **_**quiet. **_**I still love him though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. This is one of those stories that started with a few bits so I tend to get writers block. I already knew what Sephy's past was but I wasn't sure how to get into it.

This chapter features more FF7 nudity. This was purely accidental but I think I'll have most of the characters line up naked by the end of this story (nosebleed).

Riku stared at the sketch in his hands for a while before knocking on the door of Reno's apartment. After waiting for some time he picked the lock and let himself in; Reno wouldn't care and Rufus would be too busy to notice. Having Sora with him would've been nice; he'd always had a talent for picking locks. This often caused confusion because Sora was the only clean one among them, besides Kairi, who spent most of her time away while she attended college. He heard muffled voices and followed them to a door in the hallway. When he opened it he was confronted by Rufus, sprawled out naked on the sheets with Reno holding him down with a hungry grin. The two looked over at him, Rufus rolled his eyes, Reno got up and glared at the intrusion, there was humor in his face though.

"You've got the worst possible timing, you know that?"

"Could be worse."

"Yeah?"

"I could've come in when you were halfway through."

Rufus smirked as he pulled on his pants and watched the scene unfold. Riku was trying not to look at the fuming redhead's still-hard member.

"Anyway I came to give you this." He handed the nude man the drawing.

"This the guy?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like Sora."

"I know."

"Alright. We'll check it out. Now get the fuck outta here, yo."

~~Sephy's memory~~

_The black-haired man crouched beside him smiling. "How do you not trip over your hair anyway?"_

_Sephiroth turned to look in his eyes, bright blue and shining with a sort of wild happiness. He couldn't help but smile. "I learned."_

_"But why's it so long?"_

_"I stopped cutting it when my brother was born."_

_"Whyyy?"_

_He smiled and shook his head; his companion whined and leapt from the couch to bounce around the room. "You never tell me anythiiing!"_

_"You really are like a puppy, Zack."_

_The smile slid from Zack's face and he collapsed into a sitting position. "Yeah… I heard that a lot." He glanced over at the comforting hand on his shoulder. "We have to do this don't we?"_

_"You'll get used to it."_

_"It's not that, I was just thinking about something."_

_"Angeal?"_

_"Yeah… you were his friend right? Why did he want to die?"_

_"I don't know, Zack. Some people just decide."_

_"I didn't, none of us did. That's why Rufus took us, because we were stubborn enough to live."_

_"Is that the reason?"_

_"You haven't thought about it? We had it bad but we were too stubborn to change from it, so we're changing the world. That's what this is, it's Rufus' fantasy world in the making, and we're a part of it."_

_"Changing the world…"_ Is it really that simple?_ "I never considered it, I just want my world to be livable, Riku and I and everyone else. Money and each other, that's all we need to stay sane, no matter how hard life gets."_

_"That's pretty optimistic coming from you."_

_He reached over and playfully ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm not as serious as everyone thinks, I'm just good at hiding my sense of humor." They sat in silence as he tried to think of a distraction. "How's Cloud been?"_

_"Pretty good, he's so cute, though. Seriously guess what he does when I lick his thigh. He whimpers!"_

_Sephiroth winced inwardly, reminding himself that this was better than seeing him depressed._

_Zack leaned his head back and closed his eyes dreamily. "Then he made me breakfast in the morning and I go in and he just reminds me that he's there, it feels good you know?"_

_He smiled. "You'll never quite get used to that."_

_"You think it'll last forever?"_

_He sounded like a child, but Sephiroth reminded himself that Zack was only 16. "I'm sure you will." There was some truth to that, after all he couldn't really see either of them wanting to break up._

--

His memory flashed to the funeral: a grey cloudy day and blue eyes full of tears. He'd stayed by the grave long after everyone else had abandoned it. After Vincent had gently led Riku away. After Cloud had gone home to an empty apartment that he couldn't hope to afford. He looked at the sky, somewhere behind the clouds Angeal was an angel cursing his fate while Zack was telling Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo what their brothers' lives could've been.

--

**That was probably the fluffiest fluff I've ever written... then Zack goes and dies. Anyway they'll be more of those little Sephy memories as the story goes on. Next chapter will include more fluff... probably. And it won't take a month this time. **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having one of those days where I really hate Yuffie. Aerith too. I don't know…

--

He lay awake in his bed, the nurse he'd had before had been replaced by a blond girl. He never saw the doctor anymore. The new nurse hadn't said anything to him besides the usual nurse things. She hadn't even told him her name. He wasn't sure what to do, so he stared at the ceiling.

He heard a sound and turned to see flash of movement. Panic sank in.

--

Rufus rested his head on his hand "Get Sora out of that hospital."

"Why?"

"You remember the doctor and nurse attending to Sora?"

"Yeah."

He tossed a file to Reno.

_Aerith: lacerations on her neck and evidence of blunt trauma to the inside of her throat. Yuffie: fried._

"Still got the same connections, yo."

"That's another thing; I've had surveillance in and around the hospital, no one should've been able to get in."

"Think it's someone we know?"

"Doubtful. These methods suggest a new type of killer, it's almost as though he was experimenting."

"Objection!"

A smirk slipped across the blonde's face and quickly disappeared. "Do it."

The redhead threw a sarcastic salute and left the room.

_You don't need to get him out you know._

"What?"

_Sora is in no real danger._

"Oh it's you again." He waved his hand slightly. "Go away will you?"

_You can't simply send me away._

"Yes I can." He shut his eyes and leaned back against his chair. Listening intently, he heard only silence. "Point made." He smirked to himself.

--

"How did you find me?"

The blond smirked. "I can always find you Sora." He stepped closer and Sora pressed himself against the mattress. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?"

"You're my twin aren't you?"

He laughed; it was a soft laugh that made his smile seem gentle. When he looked up again his eyes were sad. "That's pretty close. Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What's your name?"

"Name… Roxas." He sat on the edge of the bed. Sora didn't move, knowing that Roxas wouldn't hurt him.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Yo, Sora."

Roxas turned quickly at the sound of a new voice. "He's here?"

Reno strolled into the room. "So I guess they said you could leave. I don't know why something about a shortage of…" He trailed off.

A pained expression flashed across Roxas' face.

"You're the guy."

"Yes." He muttered sadly.

"Reno, it's okay, he's not going to hurt me."

"Damn right he's not." He leaned close to Roxas. "You gonna try to kill me too?"

"I can't."

"Can't? Don't give me that."

"If I did that… no, I can't."

"So you can kill Sora but not me?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" His eyes flashed angrily. "I had to do it!"

"The way you talk: 'can't', 'had to'. Who're you working for?"

"You couldn't begin to understand what I'm working for." He turned to leave and Reno gripped his arm hard.

"Don't hurt him!" Sora cried.

The redhead looked at him for a moment. "Fine, we're taking him to Riku."

--

"Riku."

Riku looked down at him from the couch he was sitting on. "You look like Sora."

He lifted the blond by the throat to meet a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Why did you do it?" The eyes flashed.

The boy in his grip cried out in shock. "Orange!"

"What?"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know who you were."

"You said my name already."

"I wasn't talking to you."

He threw the blond violently to the floor. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"You really don't know me?"

"You look like Sora and you tried to kill him, that's all I know." His voice was still shaking with anger.

"I didn't try to kill him."

Reno let out a snort. "Right, you just almost killed him by mistake."

Riku put up a hand to silence him "Just who are you anyway?"

"…Nobody."

"That's not an answer."

"It's actually a very accurate answer."

"His name's Roxas." Sora cut in, there were tear streaks on his face and he was gripping the couch tightly. "Stop hurting him."

"He tried to kill you."

"No he didn't! Didn't you hear him?!"

"I haven't heard a straight answer yet."

"Then he can't tell you. There was a reason, I know it."

He winced and collapsed on the couch. "Are you really unable to tell us?"

Roxas nodded. "You couldn't comprehend it anyway. None of you could really understand my reasons." He stood shakily and gave a cocky smirk. "This is the best answer I can give you." He stretched out a hand and the shadows moved to pool in a corner, he stepped into it and was soon enveloped by the blackness. When the shadows shifted to their original positions, the boy within them was gone.

--

Riku woke up to find Sora running his hands along the walls. "What are you doing?"

The brunette looked at him curiously. "I'm trying to find out how he did it."

"Who did what?"

"Roxas did that thing with the shadows."

"Roxas?"

"The guy who was here last night, the one you almost killed."

He smiled gently. "It was a dream, now come back to bed; it's too early to be up."

Sora didn't say anything more, there was no convincing Riku. _It couldn've been a dream. Could it?_

_--_

Reno's lucky I didn't make him naked.

You just lost The Game. (Sorry I had to do it.)


	6. Chapter 6

This took a bit longer than I thought. Damn you real life! I've also been catching up with the Bleach manga but how could I say anything bad about that? No… it's all real life's fault.

Presenting Sephy's memory that I said would be in the last chapter, alright I'm not making any more promises, they're bad luck (and not the Train kind)

I'm starting to get to the plot. Hello, Mr. Plot. 

--

The slate-haired man glared at the gaudy purple guns in front of him, wondering why they'd chosen such a ridiculous color as purple when it didn't fit their owner's personality at all.

"Having fun?"

He looked up at the smirking blonde. "Good to see you too, four. I don't see why I'm doing this. Biotechnology is _your_ area of expertise, after all."

"I'd hardly call my work 'biotechnology'. Besides, I've done my part; you just have to work on the structure and everything else. Cheer up six; we'll be done with this before we know it."

Zexion winced inwardly. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Ah yes, I've been given a new test subject."

"Larxene?"

"Yes. She's the first experiment to have absorbed her other, I'm looking forward to her Grey results." He sighed placing a hand mockingly over his chest. "If only you'd left me the other girl, she's utterly useless now." He placed a hand delicately on the silvery head. "But you were angry weren't you? You were worried about your little lover." He gave a high-pitched laugh and strode out of the room.

Six huffed and returned to his work, muttering under his breath. "The same could be said about you."

_--_

_Sephiroth gazed down at the blood-covered silver hair, his eyes burning from anger or sadness or some mixture of the two. _

"_Mother."_

"_Do you like it?" The woman asked hopefully. "They weren't good enough for you anyway. They all tried to be like you and not one of them could get it right, they just ended up being parts of you." She reached out to touch his cheek, her hand still covered in blood, he flinched, tears flowed from staring eyes._

"_What have you done?"_

"_Of course it's not finished yet." She continued happily. "I still have to take care of the whore-son. He's not even mine you know, just some bastard that showed up."_

"_Riku is your child and you know it!" He spat. "You fucked a stranger and never the son he gave you!"_

"_He's a faggot you know; bet you didn't know that did you? Just a little faggot kid."_

"_Don't you say that word! What about me? I've fucked more men than you, and I've certainly taken more cock up my ass than Riku!" He hoped the excessive vulgarity would distract her, that she would just once turn on him, but to no avail._

"_You and your jokes." She stood to leave._

_His mind went blank for a moment in panic, snapping back to reality he took the long knife from his brother's body and moved quickly. Catching up to the woman he spun her around. "Mother, I'm going to kill you now." _

_She didn't smile, didn't brush it off as a joke, and he plunged the knife into her throat before she could answer._

--

Sora looked at the picture in front of him. "I told you, that's the guy who attacked me. Why would I lie about something like that?" He knew not to mention Roxas.

Riku smiled patiently. "I'm not saying you lied, I'm just wondering if you really know what you saw that night. You say you don't remember where this came from, but you had it. Maybe you're having blackouts or something."

"Maybe someone saw it, or maybe they're the one that called it and they felt guilty. I don't know, but this is _definitely_ the guy. I remember because he looked so much like me."

"Alright, I believe you." Sora knew it was a lie, and he knew Riku hated playing therapist as much as he hated going to one. "Let's talk about the drawing, are you sure it wasn't just a sketch you had?"

"I can't draw, not like that anyway. I don't really know anyone who can." He looked up. "I wanna see Kairi."

--

So there you have it, the details of Sephy's past are filled in, numbers are fighting (although you _may_ knew who they are _maybe_), and Sora's still searching for answers. *Drama*

This chapter was short… T T --Ulquiorra *nosebleed*


End file.
